Enquête à la Wammy's House
by Kisanatsu
Summary: Une fille disparaît mystérieusement de la Wammy's House, mais dans les jours qui suivirent ce sont plusieurs pensionnaires qui disparaissent. Avec l'aide de L, qui communique par l'intermédiaire d'un ordinateur, Matt, Near, Mello et une nouvelle venue à l'orphelinat vont prendre des risques afin de découvrir quelle est la magouille qui se cache derrière tout ça.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello les gens! Merci si vous passez et si vous faites l'effort de lire cette fic!^^ Je vous adorerai encore plus si vous me suiviez mais bon je rêve aussi beaucoup là! J'en suis qu'au premier chapitre et ça ne veut pas dire grand chose ah la la...**

**Bref ma fiction sur Death Note se passe à la Wammy's House, en théorie même ceux qui ne connaisse pas le manga peuvent lire cette fiction, j'explique un peu au fur et à mesure. **

**Bref cette fic contient un O.C. et est de longueur moyenne suivant comment je découpe mes thèmes de chapitres en fait. Je vais faire un effort pour la description cette fois car j'ai tendance à aller trop vite alors hésitez pas à donner tout les mauvais points! Et les bons aussi plizz!^^ Bref(ça fait deux fois que je le dis x'D)bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1 : Kate.

Une fille d'une dizaine d'année, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes, observait avec une lassitude apparente le directeur de la Wammy's House, Roger Ruvie. Celui-ci s'appliquait désespérément à lui faire comprendre les quelques règles que comportait l'orphelinat.

-Tu comprends, personne ne doit savoir ton nom, tu utiliseras un surnom et tout tes dossiers seront effacés.

-Vous effacez ma vie quoi.

Roger soupira, s'il voulait l'intégrer rapidement s'était peine perdue. Il demanda :

-Alors, répètes moi ton surnom ?

-Kate.

-Où habites-tu ?

-Quelque part.

-Euh... oui...

Roger fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il lui avait demandé de donner si jamais on lui posait la question mais pour le moment cela ferait l'affaire. La jeune fille s'impatienta :

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Vous m'envoyez en prison maintenant ? _Il_ n'a rien fait !

Le vieux directeur soupira, elle ne lâcherait personne avec cette histoire... Mais il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle en parle.

-Arrêtes de parler de ça s'il-te-plaît. Maintenant suis-moi je vais te faire visiter.

Elle ne répondit pas mais le suivit lorsqu'il passa la porte. Il s'appliqua tant bien que mal à lui indiquer l'emplacement, des dortoirs, du réfectoire et des salles de cours. Mais parlons plutôt de la Wammy's House...

Il s'agit d'un établissement fondé par une personne du surnom de Watari, un ancien inventeur très riche qui fonda de nombreux orphelinat tel que celui-ci par le passé. Mais la Wammy's House a un objectif bien plus précis, elle accueille des enfants surdoués, qui sont confrontés à des exercices très corsés. Et le meilleur d'entre sera destiné à devenir le successeur de L.

L est un célèbre détective dont personne n'a jamais vu le nom ni le visage. Il a résolu les affaires les plus pointues du monde alors que l'on pensait que tout était perdu pour celles-ci. Il a connaissance de la Wammy's House et communique parfois avec les élèves par le biais du directeur Roger, mais reste toujours caché derrière un ordinateur. Il est l'idole de beaucoup d'orphelins dans la Wammy's House qui l'admirent et désirent plus que tout devenir son successeur.

Roger s'arrêta devant une chambre des dortoirs filles dont la porte portait le numéro 17.

-Voici ta chambre, tu as deux colocataires.

-D'accord, dit simplement Kate.

Elle entra directement puis s'installa sur le lit qui paraissait libre, c'est à dire le seul qui ne possédait pas d'affaires entassées soit dessus soit dessous. Complètement ignoré et délaissé, Roger soupira et dit simplement :

-Tu commenceras les cours à 13 heures. Ta valise est sous le lit.

-D'acc'

Il sortit, la laissant seule, ses colocataires visiblement absentes. Elle se baissa et attrapa sa valise à quatre pattes. Elle en extirpa ses écouteurs et s'assura d'avoir le son bien à fond avant de déclencher la musique. Kate décida de se balader un peu dans les couloirs, ceux-ci étaient déserts puisqu'à cette heure la plupart des élèves avaient cours. Elle déambula un moment avant que son estomac ne lui rappelle qu'il était midi, elle se dirigea donc vers le réfectoire... où des enfants plus ou moins âgés qu'elle se battait pour entrer. Elle attendit donc tranquillement la fin de la ruée pour se servir son plateau. Seul problème : les places semblaient à peu près toutes prises sauf une table de six avec deux garçons installés que visiblement les autres élèves évitaient.

Il y avait un garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle, blond aux cheveux mi-longs qui semblait adorer s'habiller en noir. Il paraissait dans une conversation particulièrement flippante avec son voisin. Celui-ci portait des lunettes de soleil qu'il n'enlevait visiblement même pas à l'intérieur... tout comme il ne semblait pas gêné de fumer en plein réfectoire. D'après le regard exaspéré des surveillants, on devinait que ceux-ci avaient abandonnés la partie depuis belle lurette. Bref, ce fumeur possédait de courts cheveux châtain foncé et une veste cotonneuse par-dessus un tee-shirt rayé noir et blanc. Il semblait plus âgé que le blond mais pas pour autant son chef.

Comme il n'y avait plus de place, Kate s'installa à leur table tout en restant le plus éloigné possible, les écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles. Le blond parut ne pas apprécier et s'écria :

-Eh, tu te croies où toi ? Ici c'est ma table vas te mettre ailleurs.

Totalement absorbée dans sa musique et son entrée de plat, Kate lui prêta à peine attention. Agacé, le blond lui enleva brutalement un écouteur, elle le récupéra et lâcha :

-Y'a plus de place.

-Bah manges par terre, grogna l'autre, mais pas ici !

Kate ne bougea pas pour autant et continua tranquillement à manger. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec quelqu'un mais elle n'avait pas pas non plus envie de se faire ridiculiser. Elle préféra donc l'ignorer même s'il ne semblait pas du même avis, il pesta :

-Tu m'cherches peut-être ?

-Non.

Kate ne lui jeta pas un regard alors qu'il s'énervait devant elle. Celui qui semblait être son ami, resté silencieux jusque là, tira le blond par la manche puis remarqua :

-Mello de toute manière on a fini de manger, on a qu'à y aller.

-Laisses-moi Matt je n'ai pas encore réglé mes comptes !

Le dénommé Matt poussa un soupir exaspéré et fit mine de partir, son ami marmonna quelque chose puis lâcha :

-Bon ça va j'arrive mais je n'en ai pas fini pour autant, c'est quoi ton nom à toi ?

Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil en attaquant le dessert puis répondit :

-C'est Kate et toi c'est Mello c'est ça ?

-Ouais et je te lâcherais pas avant d'avoir réglé mes comptes avec toi !

-J'essaierais de m'en souvenir.

Il partit visiblement énervé et elle termina dans le calme et la paix son repas.

**Vala vala qu'en pensez-vous? En fait la suite est déjà bien avancée donc je peux la poster presqu'immédiatement mais je vais quand même en garder en réserve pour pouvoir les améliorer suivant vos remarques. bien sûr pour ça il me faudrait une 'tite review de rien du tout! :3**

**J'ai une autre fiction sur Death Note et une autre sur Bleach si cela vous intéressé(et bien sûr cela n'interesse personne). Si j'ai fait des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le remarquer, je pourrai peut-être pas les corriger sur ce chapitre mais je ferais plus attention dans le prochain chapitre :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour ta review très développée Nepsis Amaretsu! :)**

**Bon alors, ici le titre il faut pas trop y faire attention, j'avais pas vraiment d'idée T.T**

Chapitre 2 : Emploi du temps ?

Kate regardait pensivement par la fenêtre de sa classe tandis que le professeur s'efforçait de lui soutirer un genre de présentation. Elle avait remarqué que le blond et son ami du réfectoire étaient dans la même classe qu'elle, elle possédait une chance sur sûrement une bonne vingtaine mais il fallait que ce soit comme ça. Kate frôla de la main son MP4 niché au creux de sa veste, dés la fin du cours elle pourrait retourner dans ses chères musiques...

- Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, soupira le professeur moustachu, il y a une place libre à côté de Near.

Elle chercha du regard l'emplacement qu'il lui indiquait et se retrouva assise à côté d'un garçon plus jeune qu'elle, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et qui jouait avec une voiture en plastique. Kate fut heureuse de constater qu'elle se trouvait du côté de la fenêtre et qu'elle pouvait admirer à loisir les arbres aux couleurs automnales. Une grande cours se logeait entre les trois bâtiments principaux de la Wammy's House. Elle s'équipait de quelques bancs et d'un terrain de football en plus d'une grande place moitié goudronnée, moitié verdoyante.

Kate reporta son attention sur le reste de la classe, il semblait que la disposition des bureaux donnait un garçon à côté d'une fille. Elle remarqua que Mello se trouvait au fond à droite de la salle, à côté d'une gamine aux cheveux roses visiblement terrifiée par son voisin. À la table juste devant était assis Matt, très absorbé dans le décompte de ses cigarettes restantes.

- Tu devrais suivre le cours.

Kate sursauta en pensant qu'il s'agissait du professeur puis se dit que la voix était beaucoup trop enfantine et venait de sa droite. Elle échangea un regard avec son voisin qui, lui, ne semblait pas du tout suivre le cours justement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tableau et, voyant les différentes formules mathématiques, lâcha :

- C'est que des maths c'est pas très intéressant, en plus ça parle juste du PGCD d'Euclide.

- ...combiné à un théorème de Thalès avec des incertitudes de mesures inférieures à 6 % seulement, compléta nonchalamment son voisin.

Kate l'observa un moment puis lui fit un petit sourire, il semblait tout à fait désintéressé mais savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Durant le reste du cours, la jeune fille s'appliqua à tracer un portrait psychologique de son professeur et nota bien tous les défauts qui pourrait lui servir à l'avenir dans un recoin de son cerveau.

Ce professeur, d'une taille supérieure à la moyenne, était un blond à la moustache dorée finement relevée. Celle-ci indiquait qu'il prenait soin de son apparence d'autant plus que son costume ne comprenait pas un seul mauvais plis. Les craies du tableau étaient toujours rangées par couleur et, lorsqu'un élève interrogé en plaça mal une, son sourcil avait été légèrement froncé, il s'agissait donc d'un maniaque du rangement. Kate remarqua que, durant le reste du cours, cet élève avait été totalement dédaigné par le professeur sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Pour ajouter à l'effet ponctuel et strict, il donna les devoirs à 13 heures 55 pile pour qu'ils sortent tous à exactement 14 heures.

Kate s'appliqua à atteindre la porte avant Mello pour mieux prendre la fuite dés qu'il la verrait et vu la tête qu'il avait fait lors de la ''présentation'' de la part du professeur, il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de la laisser tranquille avant un bon moment. Elle se dirigea donc le plus vite possible vers le prochain cours et s'aperçut que le plan de classe était le même. Cette fois par contre le sujet portait sur une mise en situation, un genre d'enquête en fait. Elle trouva le cours nettement plus intéressant et s'en préoccupa pendant un quart d'heure puisqu'après elle avait fini et donc plus rien à faire.

La journée se termina sur un cours d'informatique où Kate remarqua que la voisine de Mello était particulièrement forte et parvenait presque à oublier son voisin qui apparemment la terrifiait au plus haut point pour on ne sait quelle raison. Kate se dirigea vers les dortoirs et s'arrangea à grand renfort de troc pour être la première aux douches. Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude en plaçant la poignée en équilibre sur sa tête puis regarda ses mains. Oui... _ça_ c'était aussi passé dans une salle de bain...

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, leur sel mêlé à l'eau ruisselante. De lourds souvenirs s'abattirent sur Kate sans prévenir, trop puissants, trop blessants... Elle murmura :

- C'est moi... je veux qu'on m'enferme... pas _lui_...

Des cris venant d'en dehors lui indiquèrent qu'elle était sous l'eau depuis trop longtemps au goût de ses colocataires. Elle se lava vite fait en pensant aux deux camarades qui partageaient la chambre avec elle.

La fille aux cheveux roses qui est à côté de Mello en cours, elle s'appelle Meet et c'est un génie de l'informatique. Il y a également une autre fille qui se trouve au premier rang, brune avec des lunettes, qui elle est une excellente dessinatrice, son nom est Shy. Toutes s'entendent très bien mais pas avec leurs voisins mais elles sont très sympathiques avec les autres filles de leur classe. De ce fait, Kate se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans sa chambre mais n'éprouvait pour autant aucun besoin de s'attacher à ces deux colocataires.

Elle sortit des douches puis se dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama, lorsque Meet lança :

- Il faut que je sorte, un type m'a donné rendez-vous et j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est.

- Fais quand même attention, conseilla Shy, si ça se trouve c'est Mello qui te fait une mauvaise blague.

- Je ne pense pas, ça ne ressemble pas à son écriture, remarqua-t-elle.

- On ne sait jamais ça pourrait être un de ses amis...

Meet sourit en rosissant légèrement puis dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, après tout j'ai juste rendez-vous devant le portail, au moment où le garde part habituellement boire un café. Si jamais c'est Mello ou quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas je le verrais de loin.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Kate ne dit rien et se coucha, mais, dans la Wammy's House, personne ne se doutait de la tournure que prendrait ce simple rendez-vous...

**Et voilà! À suivre dans le prochain chapitre :)**

**Il me manque plus que vos review^^**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello hello! Me revoilà avec la suite et le mieux c'est que mon ordi n'a pas planté^^**

**Nepsis Amaterasu: Merci j'espère que celui-là aussi sera bien ^^ En fait Meet c'était juste parce que ça sonnait bien au début et Shy ben c'était pour aller avec^^ Franchement j'ai pas trouvé ça très original mais comme c'était des surnoms ça pouvait passer :)**

**Kyuya: C'est vrai que j'ai pas beaucoup parlé de Matt pour le moment, mais ça va venir t'inquiètes :) Bon pas encore dans ce chapitre mais promis il va être un peu plus présent plus tard(lorsque l'enquête prendra une sacré tournure)**

**Bref voilà THE suite :D**

Chapitre 3 : Disparue.

Tout les pensionnaires de la Wammy's House avaient été rassemblés dans la cour. Plus récemment, on avait déclaré qu'une fille était portée disparue, il s'agissait de Meet. Kate ne donna aucune information sur la veille au directeur, Shy s'en chargeait très bien. Mais un point de la conversation d'hier la dérangeait tout comme quelques détails aperçus pendant les cours. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net mais pour cela pas besoin d'alerter tout l'orphelinat. Elle garda ça pour elle et suivi les cours du matin en attendant patiemment la récréation. Pour le moment, Roger contactait L pour obtenir son avis sur l'enquête.

Kate prit soin de sortir la dernière juste avant le professeur qui ferma la classe. Elle se cala contre un des murs blafards du couloir en observant celui-ci quitter l'endroit. Comme elle s'y attendait, quelques minutes plus tard, Mello vint directement à sa rencontre, un rictus hargneux sur les lèvres et suivit par un Matt exaspéré. Elle le laissa déblatérer sa frustration par rapport au repas de la veille, un seul écouteur dans les oreilles et le son seulement à 90 % de son maximum, juste pour donner l'air qu'elle écoutait.

Quand il lui sembla que le blond, qui à présent mangeait – ou plutôt dévorait - du chocolat, eut fini, Kate enleva les deux écouteurs en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui racontait Mello depuis tout à l'heure mais elle, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait lui demander :

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait disparaître Meet ?

Mello fut surpris par sa question parce qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça après ce qu'il venait de dire. Il éclata de rire puis, entre deux hoquets, pouffa :

- Parce que tu crois qu'il s'agit de _ma_ faute ?

- En effet, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le blond la regardait ironiquement et Matt semblait assez étonné lui aussi puisqu'il tenait sa cigarette dans une main sans même la porter à la bouche depuis une minute. Kate fournit donc plus de détails sur le fond de sa pensée.

- Tout d'abord, Meet avait une tête assez effrayée à côté de toi, ensuite il y a cette histoire de lettre et de rendez-vous... D'après Shy, il pourrait s'agir d'une « mauvaise blague » de ta part.

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Mello.

- Et c'est tout, confirma Kate.

Le blond croqua un bond coup dans sa tablette de chocolat puis, avec un sourire moqueur, remarqua :

- Si c'est seulement avec ça que tu veux accuser quelqu'un tu n'es pas rendue.

Derrière Mello, Matt acquiesça du chef, Kate se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis lâcha :

- Je ne suis pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour connaître la sécurité par rapport à l'extérieur dont profite l'établissement ni qui aurait pu être assez proche de Meet pour lui envoyer cette lettre, je fais avec ce que j'ai.

- C'est vrai que tu viens d'arriver, remarqua Mello, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour te pardonner pour hier !

En le regardant avec un air franchement exaspéré, Kate demanda :

- Quel rapport ?

- Aucun, se renfrogna le blond, mais je n'aurais jamais eu la stupide idée de lui envoyer une lettre, c'est bidon. Ensuite si elle a peur de moi, c'est parce qu'il y a une semaine elle n'a pas voulu me donner son stylo donc je me suis vengé.

- Comment ?

- C'est pas tes affaires ! Grogna Mello.

La sonnerie retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes, le cours suivant concernait les mathématiques, Kate tourna des talons et lâcha :

- Très bien, je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça.

- Ça a suffit à te convaincre ?

- Non mais sans preuves je n'ai rien à dire.

Kate sentait le regard moqueur de Mello sur elle et le silence de Matt l'énervait un peu mais elle n'ajouta rien et se rendit à la salle réservée au prochain cours. Le professeur moustachu la regarda d'un mauvais œil car elle était rentrée à 10 heures 16 et non pas à 10 heures 15. Bien, au moins elle ne devrait pas être interrogée durant le cours c'était déjà ça.

Elle s'installa à côté de Near qui commençait à empiéter sérieusement sur _son_ coin de la table avec ses petites voitures. Au travers de la fenêtre, elle observa attentivement le portail vert bouteille de la Wammy's House. Il n'y avait effectivement qu'un seul garde mais des professeurs qui ne donnaient pas de cours semblait enquêter sur l'incident de la veille. Kate repensa à Mello et se tourna vers son voisin très absorbé dans la construction d'un avion en papier – pas un truc moche comme on en voit souvent, loin de là, un avion très sophistiqué au contraire. Elle lui demanda :

- Au fait Near, tu connais bien Mello ?

- Pourquoi t'es amoureuse ?

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Kate se vit infliger deux exercices difficiles en plus des devoirs habituels pour avoir manqué d'étrangler son voisin apparemment ''innocent'' dans toute cette histoire. La jeune fille lui lançait un regard encore lourd de reproches lorsque Near consentit à lui donner une réponse :

- Oui, c'est le deuxième meilleur élève de toute la Wammy's House après moi.

Kate faillit en tomber de sa chaise, alors comme ça elle était assise à côté du meilleur élève de la Wammy's House ? Ça c'était quelque chose !

Enfin... savoir que Mello était le deuxième meilleur élève ne l'avançait pas à grand chose, elle demanda :

- Bon et tu le connais bien ou pas ?

- Évidemment c'est mon rival, répliqua Near en pliant une aile à son avion en papier.

Pour Kate, le mot ''rival'' ne justifiait absolument pas que l'on connaissait quelqu'un et elle commençait à en avoir marre que Near la regarde de travers. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à dire ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Tu penses que c'est lui le coupable ?

Kate sursauta, surprise qu'il ait si vite deviné le fil de sa pensée. Elle reprit son calme et, en s'assurant que le professeur ne les regardait pas, murmura :

- C'est une possibilité pour moi, donc je ne l'écarte pas.

- Tu te trompes alors, dit simplement le garçon aux cheveux blancs, ce n'est pas son genre.

Elle n'allait pas le contredire puisqu'il était bien plus intelligent qu'elle mais cela ne lui fit pas abandonner ses soupçons pour autant et Kate passa donc le reste du cours à imaginer les différentes façons qui pouvaient être à l'origine de la disparition de Meet.

La sonnerie de fin des cours vint plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Quelques minutes plus tard, un des surveillants annonça que les cours venaient d'être suspendus pour l'enquête. De plus, le directeur convia les deux dernières personnes à avoir vu Meet la veille – Kate et Shy – ainsi que les deux meilleurs élèves de la Wammy's House – Near et Mello – dans son bureau.

Au début, Kate avait été réticente à l'idée de témoigner ce que Shy dirait cent fois mieux qu'elle mais le fait que le célèbre détective, L, leur parlerait attisa sa curiosité. Elle consentit donc à suivre les autres en faisant comme si elle ne connaissait pas Mello qui lui devait bien se moquer d'elle.

Ils allaient rencontrer L et c'était l'essentiel.

**Oui mais vous saurez pas ce qu'il va leur dire à moins de lire la suite qui viendra je sais pas quand^^ (ouah je suis très précise) nan je vais essayer de la poster demain :)**

**Une 'tite review? :3**


	4. Chapitre 4:

**Salut tous! Me revoilà avec la suite! :D**

**Kyuya: Non mais c'est quoi cette obsession à me dire que je vais en faire une mary-sue (oui je sais ce n'est pas ce que t'as dit^^ mais à la longue c'est l'impression que ça donne)?! Les persos parfaits c'est pas mon truc sinon tu l'aurais déjà remarquer, je pense même que je n'en ferais pas à, moins d'avoir une idée à en faire derrière la tête :) Mais ici c'est pas le cas :p**

**Nepsis Amaterasu: Merci j'espère que ça va rester à la hauteur de tes attentes^^ Ben après je fais pas des chapitres trop longs parce que j'aime pas trop ça^^ **

Chapitre 4 : L'enquête commence.

Les quatre pensionnaires patientaient devant la porte, cela faisait bien 10 minutes que le surveillant les avait laissé et en plus la porte était trop épaisse pour que l'on puisse entendre ce qu'il se passait derrière. Near s'amusait à défaire et reconstituer un puzzle et Mello mâchonnait nonchalamment une tablette de chocolat. Kate, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, se tourna vers Shy qui dessinait distraitement sur une feuille froissée.

- Tu n'avais pas déjà expliqué la situation au directeur ?

- Si, répondit la brunette, mais, d'après M. Roger, L pourrait pointer des détails importants.

Kate allait lui demander d'approfondir lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit devant le directeur qui leur fit signe d'entrer. Un ordinateur avec la lettre ''L'' tracée avec une police particulière trônait sur le vieux bureau en chêne. Roger leur fit signe de s'asseoir mais Kate resta debout, elle détestait le conversations importantes assise même si elle avait oublié pourquoi.

- Ils sont tous là, L, déclara le directeur de la Wammy's House.

- Bien, lâcha la voix robotisée depuis l'ordinateur. Donc les deux personnes à avoir vu cette Meet sont Kate et Shy c'est ça ?

- Exact, confirma Roger. Ce sont ses colocataires.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa puis le célèbre détective reprit :

- Cette fille aurait-elle pu envisager une fugue pour une quelconque raison en utilisant ce genre de... stratagème ?

Shy secoua la tête négativement et dit :

- Non, ce n'est pas son genre et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se serait servi d'une lettre.

- Le problème c'est que nous ne possédons pas la lettre en question, remarqua L, mais on va écarter pour le moment la possibilité d'une fugue...

Kate nota qu'il n'en faisait pas un scénario impossible mais une éventualité avec un pourcentage très faible... elle avait remarqué que les inspecteurs de la police, _eux_, se fichaient totalement de ce genre de possibilités. Les policiers ne faisaient pas leur boulot, elle les détestait.

- Est-ce que Meet aurait des capacités qui pourraient intéresser des personnes extérieures à la Wammy's House ? Demanda L.

La jeune fille retraça rapidement ce qu'elle avait pu constater la veille lors des cours puis remarqua :

- Oui, elle est très douée en informatique.

- Je vais donc demander à Watari de chercher d'éventuels braquages récents qui ont nécessité une forte connaissance technologique. Sinon quel est son caractère ?

- Cette fille a peur dés qu'on la menace un peu, lâcha Mello.

Kate se demanda si Shy n'allait pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler à voir la tête que la brune faisait. Une grimace colérique barrait son visage tandis que Mello, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, croquait à pleine dents dans son chocolat. L remarqua simplement :

- Donc un ravisseur pourrait facilement la persuader de collaborer.

Un petit silence s'installa où L se déconnecta préalablement probablement pour donner des ordres. Le symbole se réactiva brièvement et le détective conseilla :

- Roger, il faudra renforcer la sécurité pendant que je poursuivrai cette enquête.

- D'accord, dit simplement le directeur.

La lettre L disparut de l'écran et Kate se demanda si ce détective, aussi célèbre soit-il, pourrait vraiment mener une enquête avec aussi peu d'indices. Roger se tourna vers eux et remarqua :

- Pour le moment les cours sont suspendus, vous êtes libres mais ne sortez pas de l'établissement.

Ils acquiescèrent - quoique la plupart semblait ne pas avoir écouté le directeur - et sortirent. Dés que la porte claqua derrière eux, Shy se mit face à Mello, en colère, elle s'écria :

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça toi ?!

Matt, qui venait de rejoindre Mello, s'impatientait visiblement mais ne dit rien, Mello remarqua, un sourire déplaisant aux lèvres :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

La brune semblait folle de rage, elle pesta :

- Tu l'as ridiculisé ! Et tu continues à le faire dans son dos !

Elle s'apprêta à le gifler mais Mello arrêta sa main au vol, Shy se dégagea et s'apprêta à crier de nouveau lorsque Kate s'interposa :

- Arrêtes Shy, ça ne fera pas avancer l'enquête et il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle éloigna sa colocataire furieuse de Mello non sans jeter un regard noir à ce dernier qui ne semblait nullement concerné par la discussion. Kate se promit intérieurement qu'un jour, elle ferait ravaler son chocolat à ce sale type, papier compris.

Quand elles furent suffisamment loin, Shy éclata en sanglots et Kate, absolument pas douée dans les relations sociales, fit de son mieux pour la consoler lorsque son estomac lui rappela bruyamment qu'il était l'heure de manger. La brunette eut un maigre sourire forcé et lança d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux :

- Bon... allons au réfectoire...

Cette fois-là, Kate joua des coudes pour se retrouver première dans la file... avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait perdu Shy et se mit à la chercher pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de la retrouver écrasée entre deux types qui se battaient pour savoir qui aurait la dernière barre de chocolat. Kate régla cette dispute en s'emparant du dessert tant convoité et entraîna sa colocataire à une table isolée. Elle vérifia trois fois de suite que Mello et son copain fumeur étaient bien à au moins cinq tables loin d'elles et pus enfin manger l'esprit tranquille.

...l'esprit tranquille ? Non, pas vraiment. Shy regardait son assiette avec très peu d'appétit. Kate laissa désespérément tomber sa fourchette puis tenta en vain de rassurer la brune :

- Tu te fais du mouron pour rien tu sais.

Shy fronça les sourcils et s'énerva un peu :

- Je sais que Meet n'est pas ton amie mais tu pourrais être un peu moins indifférente !

Kate sursauta, elle ne pensait pas avoir l'air indifférente, elle essaya de trouver une phrase pour se rattraper et lâcha, embarrassée :

- Mais... euh... c'est le plus grand détective du monde qui est sur cette affaire... il retrouvera assurément Meet en moins de deux... enfin je crois...

Elle voyait parfaitement qu'elle ne rassurait en rien Shy et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. La brune lâcha :

- Et puis même si on la retrouve, Mello va encore lui pourrir la vie et aucune fille de la classe ne veut échanger sa place avec elle...

Kate fronça les sourcils, il était vrai que elle non plus ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver à côté de Mello. Elle chassa vite fait cette perspective puis sourit et lança avec quelques gestes exagérés :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certaine qu'on va la retrouver ton amie et si ce Mello lui pourrit tant la vie, on aura qu'à signer une pétition pour le mettre tout seul à un bureau et tout au fond de la classe !

Shy haussa un sourcil surpris devant la métamorphose brutale de la jeune fille puis éclata de rire. Kate remarqua qu'elle venait de se lever de sa chaise et se rassit, gênée.

- Euh... mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

La brune contint difficilement quelques hoquets nerveux et remarqua :

- Tu caches bien ton jeu, de loin tu as l'air assez renfrognée et du genre dans ton coin mais c'est pas le cas en fait !

- Ah, oui.

Le visage de Kate s'assombrit, c'était cette facette de sa personnalité qui avait causer tous ces ennuis, ces meurtres... Elle chassa vite ces pensées et finit son assiette en quatrième vitesse, elle n'allait pas faire attendre Shy puisque celle-ci ne souhaitait pas toucher à son plateau. Elles sortirent du réfectoire encore bien animé et se rendirent dans les chambres.

Lorsque Shy revit le lit de Meet, elle se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, retenant larmes et colère. Kate lui sourit puis dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certaine que L aura une piste demain.

Oui oui demain mais pas maintenant :) D'ailleurs je sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster la suite mais on verra ^^ pas trop tard normalement :p

Une 'tite review?:3


	5. Chapitre 5

**Yo c'est encore moi! Bon peut-être que ce chapitre va vous sembler un peu plus cours que le précédent ça écrivait tout seul au début et après j'ai du couper pour le chapitre suivant x'D Mais ça vous en avez rien à faire n'est-ce pas? Juste le temps de répondre à une review et y a la suite de ma fiction^^**

**Kyuya:Merci de me suivre aussi régulièrement!^^(et t'a pas fini si tu veux mon avis j'ai prévu au moins deux suite à cette fiction) Bah j'aime bien les smiley moi^^ j'en mettais dans mes petites fic que j'écrivais comme ça, même si j'ai arrêté^^**

**Bon voilà le chapitre:**

Chapitre 5 : Mauvaise nouvelle.

Le lendemain, Near, Mello, Shy et Kate furent de nouveau conviés dans le bureau du directeur de la Wammy's House. L, de sa voix modifiée, s'adressa de nouveau à eux pour leur faire par de ce qu'il avait découvert :

- Récemment, une organisation qui collabore avec la mafia a refait parler d'elle en pénétrant le système de sécurité d'un magasin d'armes. Comme ce système est très perfectionné je pense que c'est une bonne piste. Des objections ?

Quelque part, Kate devinait que même si l'on objectait quoique ce soit, le détective ne l'écouterait que d'une oreille car il avait déjà une idée en tête et que, dans le cas contraire, il faudrait apporter beaucoup de preuves ou de bons arguments. Roger demanda :

- À votre avis, L, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour coincer ces hors-la-loi ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas assez de preuves en main pour découvrir leurs membres ou localiser leur planque.

- Je vois.

- Je vous tiendrai au courant, à part s'il y a des remarques, je vous laisse.

Le directeur de la Wammy's House consulta ses élèves du regard puis remarqua :

- Nous n'avons rien de plus à ajouter.

L'ordinateur se déconnecta juste après ces mots. Les autres commençaient à sortir et Kate s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque le directeur la retint par l'épaule. À la vue des yeux tristes de Roger, la jeune fille devint anxieuse, elle demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est à propos de ton frère...

Kate réprima tous les affreux souvenirs qui tentèrent de passer la cage verrouillée au fin fond de son âme. Elle attendit la suite l'air sombre.

- Il a été condamné à la peine de mort.

La jeune fille laissa ces mots se répercuter dans sa tête. On l'avait prévenu, elle avait osé espérer, il allait mourir. Elle répéta comme une automate :

- La... peine... de... mort... ?

- Oui, je suis désolé, le juge a rendu son verdict hier soir.

Kate serra les poings à s'en faire couler le sang, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes déferlant telles une cascade sur son visage. Roger posa sa main sur son épaule, elle la repoussa violemment et hurla :

- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ils n'ont pas su mener une enquête correcte ?! Je la connais la vérité moi !

Elle observa ses main éraflées en repensant à une scène vieille d'à peine une semaine... une semaine de cauchemar. Elle renifla et remarqua, la voix tremblante d'une douleur sourde :

- Je leur ai dit... Ils ne veulent pas m'écouter...

Elle cracha le reste de sa phrase plus qu'autre chose :

- Ils ne veulent pas m'entendre !

Le vieux directeur s'approcha, il plaça les mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Kate... calmes-toi... tu dois oublier tout ça même si c'est dur... pour ton bien.

Elle leva ses yeux rougis, à la fois par la colère et la douleur :

- Comment voulez-vous que j'oublie ?! C'est de ma faute tout ça ! Si je... si je n'avais pas...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge serrée par les larmes comme dans un étau. Elle s'écarta vivement et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Kate traversa le couloir comme une furie avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de respirer à fond pour se calmer.

Elle ne devait pas céder à la colère, pas maintenant. Pour le moment il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un moyen d'atteindre un poste de police, elle n'allait pas laisser son frère mourir comme ça pour une simple erreur judiciaire. Elle marcha encore un peu, pensive, les joues encore humides de ses pleurs, lorsqu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

Déséquilibrée, Kate battit désespérément l'air avant de tomber en arrière. Elle lâcha une myriade de jurons avant de lever la tête pour voir qui râlait juste devant elle :

- Tu ne pouvais pas regarder où tu vas idiote ?!

Kate leva les yeux au ciel en identifiant le blond mangeur de chocolat et son copain fumeur. Il dut remarquer qu'elle avait pleurer car il commença sa phrase :

- Tiens tu pl...

La jeune fille se releva brusquement et le bouscula pour passer, le laissant s'étrangler avec ses propres mots... et son chocolat. Elle fut un peu plus gentille avec Matt et le contourna vivement avant de s'enfuir plus qu'autre chose en direction de sa chambre.

Kate claqua la porte derrière elle et fit trois fois le tour de la chambre pour se calmer. Elle s'assit ensuite sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son frère se faire exécuter pour un crime dont il n'était pas entièrement coupable. Dans ce cas-là...

La porte s'ouvrit et Shy entra, elle remarqua l'air un peu ailleurs :

- Ah, tu es là.

Kate hocha lentement la tête, Shy demanda :

- Tu en fais une tête, qu'est-ce que le directeur t'a dit ?

La jeune fille se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, elle ne voulait pas lui dire, c'était déjà assez dur de se souvenir alors de raconter... Elle lâcha :

- Il faut que je sorte de la Wammy's House.

Shy écarquilla les yeux :

- Hein ? Mais le directeur a interdit toute sortie !

- Et alors, lâcha Kate, c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !

- Mais il y a des gardes à chaque sortie possible...

Kate se leva, déterminée à agir.

- Il suffira de les berner, la nuit c'est l'idéal.

- Mais la surveillance est renforcée ! Contra Shy.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Kate qui chuchota :

- C'est quand on est nombreux que l'on relâche sa vigilance et le noir est l'idéal pour se faufiler.

- Tu as peut-être raison...

Shy baissa la tête tout en réfléchissant puis, résignée, fit :

- Je veux venir avec toi !

Kate la regarda, étonnée. La brunette insista :

- Je veux t'accompagner ! La police du quartier enquête aussi sur cet enlèvement j'en suis certaine ! Ils ont peut-être des informations sur Meet !

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants, après tout elle aussi souhaitait se rendre au poste de police le plus proche. Et puis la brunette semblait vraiment décidée à le faire même sans son consentement. Elle céda :

- D'accord si tu veux. Mais ne m'empêche pas de faire ce que je veux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te gênerais pas, promit Shy.

Kate hocha la tête, c'était le moment de s'évader de cet endroit, elle lança :

- Très bien, nous partirons cette nuit alors.

**Ouais mais vous saurez pas comment ni quels obstacles il y aura à moins de lire la suite hé hé^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey tous! Voici la suite avec pas mal de retard également *sifflote comme une inconcernée(ça existe seulement ce mot?non)* Bref pardonnez-moi!:p**

**Panakeias: Ils ont une dizaine d'années, mais pour que Matt arrête de fumer... c'est comme si on demandait à Mello d'arrêter le chocolat! Personnellement je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi quand j'ai décrit Matt et après j'ai continué à le décrire comme un adepte de la cigarette au sommet. Je n'ai pas compris "impredecible". Mais oui j'ai l'intention de parler de son passé dans le chapitre prochain :)**

**Bref bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6 : Évasion.

Kate sortit furtivement de sa chambre, suivie de Shy, il ne fallait surtout pas tomber sur un surveillant. Elle longea le mur du couloir sans encombre mais sa chance tourna juste devant la porte qui menait dehors. Il fallait _évidemment_ qu'elle tombe sur l'adorateur de chocolat et son complice le fumeur. Elle dût marmonner une bonne douzaine de jurons avant d'arriver devant le type sur lequel elle souhaitait le moins tomber dans toute la Wammy's House. _Bien sûr_, il lui bloqua toute possibilité d'accès à l'extérieur. Shy s'énerva :

-Laisses-nous passer Mello !

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents -il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait une super dentition pour quelqu'un qui mangeait du chocolat 24 heures sur 24- et lâcha :

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Il se tourna vers Kate et remarqua :

-Ça t'amuse de toujours me tourner en ridicule ?

-Y'a jamais personne pour regarder, rétorqua Kate, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs.

La tablette de chocolat émit un craquement sinistre tandis qu'ils se défiaient du regard.

Mello avait beau jouer les durs, il se rappelait très bien les traces de larmes qui se dessinaient sur le visage de Kate quelques heures plus tôt. Il aurait été curieux de savoir pourquoi sauf qu'il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Il eut un sourire en coin puis lança :

-Très bien, si tu veux passer tu devras faire une chose que je veux -non négociable- après la résolution de cette enquête.

Kate fronça les sourcils, méfiante, elle marmonna :

-Ça dépend quoi...

-C'est ça ou tu ne passes pas, tu es pressée non ?

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre, ça pour être pressée elle l'était ! Au mieux, si elle avait de la chance, il oublierait ce qu'il venait de lui dire et les choix qui s'offraient à elle n'étaient pas très nombreux. Elle céda :

-Bon d'accord mais laisses-nous passer et pas un mot !

-Pas un mot, acquiesça Mello avec un sourire triomphant.

Kate se sentait bouillir mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et passa non sans donner un coup d'épaule qui lui fit plus mal qu'à lui. Elle jeta un regard furieux sur Matt qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait et sortit enfin. Dés qu'elle et Shy furent à l'écart, elle s'acharna du talon sur une malheureuse feuille.

-Il m'énerve !

-On n'était pas censée sortir ? Remarqua posément Shy.

Kate reprit son calme puis concéda :

-C'est vrai je me vengerais plus tard.

-Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il ne te lâche pas ?

-Euh... rien de spécial.

Elle avait juste empiété sur sa table au réfectoire, accusé d'avoir fait disparaître Meet, empêché de se moquer de celle-ci devant Shy et rentré dedans dans les couloirs. Ah, et elle s'asseyait aussi à côté de son rival. Bref, elle ne lui avait absolument rien fait.

Kate se concentra sur la façon dont elle allait s'évader de la Wammy's House aussi surveillée qu'une prison. Elle observa les premiers gardes, aucune faille de ce côté là. Lorsqu'elle arriva au cinquième elle eut un sourire satisfait. Shy demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle désigna du pouce un garde mal rasé à l'air renfrogné qui regardait méchamment son voisin dissimulé par les ténèbres de la nuit. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre avec une envie visiblement pressante qui bataillait contre le fait que s'il quittait son poste il devrait sûrement prévenir son détestable voisin pour que celui-ci surveille son poste abandonné quelques instants. Shy haussa un sourcil :

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ce garde ?

Kate l'aurait bien étrangler pour son manque d'observation mais n'en fit rien.

-D'après moi il va bientôt avoir une... envie pressante.

-Bah il demandera sûrement à son voisin de faire attention à sa place...

-Non, vu le regard qu'il lui jette je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas.

-De quel regard parles-tu ? Demanda Shy qui visiblement ne comprenait rien.

Kate soupira puis eut un geste vague qui voulait clairement dire : « laisses tomber j'ai la flegme de m'expliquer ».

Bien que, des explications, elle pût en donner plein.

Quelques minutes plus tard -et comme prévu- le garde ne put se retenir plus longtemps et courut aux toilettes. Les deux filles en profitèrent pour emprunter la sortie plongée dans l'ombre et se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. Elles s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible et Kate remarqua :

-La nuit tombe vite en automne... heureusement... à cette heure on devrait pouvoir nous recevoir au commissariat.

Ni une ni deux, leur prochaine direction fut le commissariat de police. Un grand bâtiment blafard qui n'avait plus que de commissariat le nom. Kate eut une grimace dégoûtée.

-Force de l'ordre tu parles.

Elle allait entrer lorsque Shy la retint par le bras. Elle demanda :

-Mais Kate... pourquoi détestes-tu à ce point la police ?

La jeune fille songea fortement à l'ignorer et reprendre sa progression mais elle lui devait bien des explications... et garder ça pour elle était bien trop dur...

Elle eut un maigre sourire puis remarqua :

-Ils vont sûrement nous faire attendre alors demandons d'abord à voir quelqu'un puis je te dirais... tout... dans la salle d'attente.

Shy hocha la tête et elles entrèrent. Kate s'adressa à la dame de l'accueil :

-Nous voudrions parler à quelqu'un d'une enquête...

-Mais vous êtes mineures, la coupa la dame aux cheveux bruns frisés.

-Peu importe que nous soyons mineures si cela nous concerne, répondit Kate sans broncher, à moins que la police soit trop incompétente ou soi-disant débordée par ses enquêtes bâclées ?

Le ton devenu hargneux et lourd de sous-entendus de Kate choqua littéralement la dame. Elles se fixèrent u moment avant qu'elle ne cède :

-Très bien, veuillez patienter dans la salle d'attente...

Satisfaite, la jeune fille prit le chemin qu'elle lui indiquait.

**Bon avant de poster tout commentaire je tiens à dire que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds de ma vie dans un commissariat et que toute forme de justice ne m'intéresse pas (en fait depuis que je sais que même les policiers ou gendarmes ne respectent pas toujours la loi...loin de là même) alors je n'y connait rien! Donc si vous trouvez tout ça pas logique c'est normal.**

**Sinon une 'tite review svp? :3 :3 :3**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je suis affreusement désolée du retard inimaginable que j'ai accumulé dan cette fic. Sorry vraiment. En fait non seulement je n'avais pas assez de temps pour écrire mais en plus j'ai foiré mon explication, elle tenait pas debout alors je l'ai recommencé -'**

**Sinon merci pour vos review et bonne lecture (enfin des révélations sur son passé!)**

Chapitre 7 : Révélations.

Kate s'installa sur une des chaises en plastique et fer en soupirant, attendre toujours attendre. Shy demanda :

-Alors ? Tu vas m'expliquer ?

La jeune fille fit grincer le dossier de son siège et soupira :

-C'est en rapport avec mon frère... il est en prison et condamné à mort pour meurtre maintenant... à cause de moi.

-Mais pourtant la peine de mort a été abolie au Royaume Uni au XXe siècle, s'interrogea la brunette.

-Ah, oui, mais tu vois j'habitais aux Etats Unis avant et là-bas c'est encore en vigueur dans trente trois états... D'ailleurs je me demande franchement pourquoi on m'a déplacé ici j'avais pourtant un carnet de notes déplorable...

Shy parut mal à l'aise :

-Le directeur pense qu'il a plus de chance de trouver des génies parmi ceux ou celles qui ne s'intéressent pas à l'école... tu as passé le test d'entrée de toute façon, non ?

-Euh... oui, concéda Kate.

La jeune fille se remémora les questions qui figuraient sur l'examen, elle avait remarqué qu'elles portaient le plus souvent sur des problèmes ou des enquêtes, les seuls trucs qui l'intéressaient d'ailleurs. Shy, curieuse, demanda :

-Mais alors, ton frère a-t-il vraiment commis un meurtre ?

-Oui, avoua à contrecœur Kate, mais pas volontaire comme les autorités l'ont déclaré... c'était... c'était de ma faute.

Le regard interrogateur de son amie la poussa à continuer :

-Je... comment dire... eh bien... Tu vois avant je traînais plutôt avec des gens plus âgés que moi, pas mal de mecs aussi... bref, et une fois ils ont voulu faire une connerie et j'ai pas voulu.

-Qu'elle genre de euh... « connerie » ?

-Braquer une banque.

Shy fit les yeux ronds, l'air de dire « Non, sérieux ? », elle balbutia :

-Euh... ah... Waow...

Kate haussa les épaules.

-Bon, après ils m'ont traitée de lâcheuse mais ils étaient tout de même décidés à le faire alors je suis allé chercher mon frère pour qu'il m'aide à les arrêter.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police ? Demanda Shy.

Kate fit une moue déçue, c'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait du faire, elle remarqua :

-Si Meet avait voulu braquer une banque aurais-tu prévenu la police pour qu'elle se fasse punir ou aurais-tu essayé de l'arrêter toi-même ?

Bien qu'un peu sceptique, la brune admit :

-Je l'aurais arrêter moi-même, sans hésiter.

-Ben voilà tu vois pourquoi sauf que ces trois idiots étaient armés.

Elle frissonna au souvenir des revolvers, on s'en procurait facilement aux États Unis mais ça lui faisait froid dans le dos à chaque fois qu'elle en voyait. Elle revit également les couteaux dont ses « amis » s'étaient affublés avant de faire leur idiotie. Kate continua :

-Quand nous sommes arrivés, le braquage avait déjà commencé, les caméras étaient toutes explosées, les gens en grande partie assommés voir blessés... rien n'a joué en notre faveur...

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues, si bien qu'à présent elle articulait entre deux sanglots :

-Il y en a un qui s'est jeté sur nous, un couteau en avant... je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, tout est allé trop vite...

Elle ramena ses genoux à elle et les entoura de ses bras, cachant son visage derrière un rideau de cheveux châtains.

-Et après... il y avait ce type étendu par terre... dans une mare de sang... et mon frère qui tenait l'arme comme si... comme si c'était un monstre...

Kate renifla sans retenue, les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux remuaient le couteau dans la plaie.

-Ils ont emmené mon frère... je ne l'ai plus vu depuis, tout ce que je peux dire ne leur fait rien à cause des liens familiaux selon eux...

Elle cracha les derniers mots avec perfidie :

-Et ces autres abrutis qui eux ne risquerons jamais de témoigner contre eux... c'est si simple à leurs yeux. Tss...

Son regard haineux se perdit dans le vague, Shy demanda :

-Mais... et tes parents dans tout ça ?

Elle eut un petit rire ironique et lâcha :

-Ils sont morts quand j'étais petite, c'est mon frère qui avait ma garde.

La brunette se leva et enroula ses bras autours des épaules de son amie.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de voir si la cervelle des britanniques est un peu plus remplie que celle des américains... au moins sur le plan de la « justice ».

Shy semblait plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'un grand type à l'air ensommeillé ouvrit la porte branlante sur leur gauche. Kate songea que l'uniforme de policier ne lui allait absolument pas, les boutons de sa veste menaçant de sauter à tout instant. Il grogna tout en se grattant la tête :

-Des gamines à cette heure-là, eh bien entrez puisque vous êtes là...

Kate vérifia qu'il ne restait plus de traces de ses larmes et entra à la suite de Shy. Elles s'installèrent sur les sièges qu'on leur indiqua. Le policier demanda d'un air ensommeillé :

-Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Vous prenez les témoignages ? Lança immédiatement Kate.

-Que ceux concernant les enquêtes de région.

-Et si je vous dis qu'il s'agit d'une affaire américaine ?

-La porte de sortie est à votre gauche.

Kate réprima une grimace, qu'avait-elle espéré en venant dans un commissariat du coin pour donner des informations sur une enquête qui ne concernait même pas l'État ? D'autant plus qu'une fois arrivé là-bas son avis serait rejeté évidemment. Et dire que ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait...

-Besoin d'autre chose ? S'impatienta l'homme.

Alors que son amie remuait sa bêtise, Shy n'hésita pas :

-Moi cela concerne une enquête en cours dont j'aimerais savoir les avancées.

-Vous êtes impliquée dedans ? Demanda le policier, suspicieux.

-Parfaitement, cette affaire concerne l'enlèvement de ma meilleure amie.

-Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'enlèvement féminin dernièrement.

-C'est normal, lâcha Kate, ce dossier est sûrement classé secret et sera détruit après résolution de l'enquête, tout cela concerne la Wammy's House.

L'homme soupira et tout en jouant avec ses pouces sur la table remarqua :

-Bon, et je suppose que vous en venez de... la Wammy's House.

-On s'est arrangées pour, oui.

-À vrai dire je n'en sais pas beaucoup car c'est plutôt L qui est sur l'affaire mais l'on a remarqué qu'il s'agissait de détournement de fonds par informatique... en grande partie.

Kate tripota une mèche de ses cheveux, puisque Meet était un véritable génie de l'informatique, il paraissait normal qu'elle soit ''utilisée'' à ce genre de fins. Ce qui était beaucoup moins normal, c'était que quelqu'un d'extérieur à la Wammy's House ait eu vent de ses capacités innées. Dans le meilleur des cas il s'agissait d'une fuite d'informations et qu'il faudrait combler le ''trou'' et dans le pire des cas il y aurait un infiltré parmi les enseignants ou les élèves. Le directeur devait déjà se douter de tout ça mais il n'avait évidemment pas daigné alarmé tout l'orphelinat. En effet il était plus pratique de coincer une taupe qui ne sait pas qu'on la cherche. Le policier, tout en baillant, demanda :

-C'est bon vous avez fini ? De toute façon je ne me pense pas autorisé à vous divulguer plus d'informations.

Shy hocha la tête et elles sortirent, comme il ne leur restait plus rien à faire ici elles rejoignirent la rue, un vent froid s'était levé. Kate sursauta lorsque son téléphone décida de faire une pétarade sonore. Elle n'osa même pas imaginé s'il avait sonné pendant qu'elle et Shy bravaient plus ou moins la surveillance des gardes. En maugréant, elle décrocha :

-Ouais ?

-Salut Kate, où es-tu ?

Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix légèrement moqueuse entre mille : celle de Near. Réprimant une brimade peu bienvenue, elle répliqua :

-Nulle part qui t'intéresse, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le directeur a l'air ravi de votre départ improvisé de l'orphelinat, remarqua-t-il non sans ironie.

**vala vala! Bon excusez-moi il y a pas mal de dialogue mais j'ai pensé à faire un récit enchassé mais avec le type de narration que j'utilise ça ne l'aurait pas fait et si je plongeais directement dans les souvenirs de Kate j'aurais eu du mal à faire intervenir Shy et j'aurais loupé des petits détails...**

**Sinon désolée je ne connais rien à la justice et j'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus (je me suis déjà assez documentée sur la peine de mort, basta!).**

**Bref, une 'tite review plizz plizz plizz?!:3**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde! me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant! Avec les vacances je devrais pouvoir rattraper mon retard :)**

**Au fait, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont! :)**

**Linkless-Rena-chan: Merci ça me fait très plaisir :D Et ça me motive aussi:) Ce que Mello a demandé à Kate vous le saurez à la fin hé hé ;)**

**Kyuya: Eh ben merci alors! :D**

Chapitre 8 : Une taupe à la Wammy's House ?

Le directeur de la Wammy's House fixait sévèrement les deux fugueuses qui gardaient les yeux baissés. Kate commençait à en avoir assez de se faire sermonner sur tous les problèmes qu'un pensionnaire pourrait provoquer en allant à l'extérieur sans précautions. D'ailleurs, cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la jeune fille n'écoutait plus Roger, elle se remémorait la discussion avec le policier. Sans prévenir, elle lança :

-Monsieur le directeur, j'imagine que vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a une taupe à l'orphelinat.

Le vieil homme suspendit son sermon en plein envol alors que Shy tentait désespérément de s'expliquer. Il tourna la tête vers Kate et demanda :

-Comment es-tu au courant ? Enfin... je veux dire...

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et expliqua :

-Meet est très douée en informatique, c'est pour ça qu'elle a été enlevée. Seulement, comme vous nous l'avez fait si judicieusement remarquer il y a quelques minutes, personne n'est censé avoir d'informations sur nous à ''l'extérieur''. Il me paraît donc évident qu'il y ait un ou plusieurs complices à l'intérieur même de l'orphelinat.

Tout en se massant les tempes de fatigue, le directeur s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il admit :

-Oui c'est vrai. C'est du moins ce que L et moi pensons. Si l'enquête avance si peu rapidement c'est parce qu'en réalité nous en gérons deux.

Shy glissa :

-Dans ce cas... si nous trouvons au moins une des ''taupes'' alors nous saurons où est Meet ?

-Probablement, confirma le directeur. Seulement il ne faut pas que...

-Le fait que l'on sait qu'il y a un espion s'ébruite, compléta Kate.

Le directeur hocha la tête puis demanda :

-Puis-je compter sur votre silence ?

-Bien sûr, répondirent les deux filles à l'unisson.

Roger les congédia, Kate était franchement contente d'en avoir fini avec ce sermon. Elle remarqua cependant la mine ennuyée de Shy et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La brunette sembla sortir de ses songes et s'exclama, embarrassée :

-Hein... euh... rien rien... tout va bien !

Devant le regard pas du tout convaincu de son amie, la jeune fille avoua :

-Eh bien... je me disais...trouverons-nous l'espion ? Après tout cela va bientôt faire une semaine que Meet a disparu et que l'enquête avance... mais si lentement...

Kate observa avec appui le plafond puis sourit :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne faut pas oublier que L est sur le coup ! Et puis rien ne dit que nous ne pouvons pas faire quelque chose... comme garder les yeux bien ouverts...

Shy fit la moue puis céda :

-D'accord... en attendant je suis lessivée et on a des cours demain... très tôt en plus !

Le lendemain, Kate crut bien qu'elle allait faire faire un magnifique vol plané à son réveil. Mais comme il s'agissait de son téléphone portable, elle se ravisa. Elle s'étira et bailla très peu élégamment. Après tout il n'y avait personne pour regarder... D'ailleurs où était Shy? Un bruit d'eau lui offrit rapidement une réponse. La jeune fille prépara ses affaires et attendit patiemment son tour de passer sous la douche. Une fois que les deux colocataires furent propres et habillées, elles sortirent -non sans un regard sur le lit vide de Meet.

La file du self semblait avoir décidée d'être la plus longue possible ce matin. Bien que Shy pesta, Kate ne se sentit pas le moins du monde concernée car le premier cours de la matinée s'avérait être celui de maths, celui qu'elle _aimait_ le plus. Elle fut presque déçue d'arriver à l'heure juste avant la sonnerie.

Elle s'installa comme d'habitude à côté de Near... et s'aperçut qu'il lui avait ''piqué'' son côté fenêtre. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de lui faire remarquer :

-Eh c'est _ma_ place !

-Mince alors je n'avais pas remarqué, remarqua Near en finissant d'assembler un robot en plastique.

Il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Kate fit alors le geste le plus simple du monde, elle le dégagea en le poussant. Tandis qu'il s'écrasait par terre, elle vira tous les jouets de son ''côté'' et observa d'un air moqueur Near qui reprenait sa _vraie_ place. Il remarqua :

-Tu es franchement susceptible.

-'Fallait pas me chercher, rétorqua Kate en sortant son carnet de note complètement vierge.

Le professeur de mathématiques tapota nerveusement de la règle sur le tableau, visiblement impatient de commencer le cours. Kate soupira en lançant un regard mauvais à Near et reporta toute son attention sur la fenêtre. Elle jurerait qu'il neigerait bientôt. Elle n'aimait pas la neige, trop froid, trop morne. Elle posa les yeux sur la fiche d'exercices qui venait d'être distribuée. Quel intérêt y avait-il à utiliser la trigonométrie ? Sérieusement, ça n'allait pas l'aider à comprendre mieux le monde un jour. Fantastique l'arbre est parfaitement perpendiculaire au sol ! Non mais franchement...

Tout en griffonnant quelques chiffres sur sa feuille, Near -qui avait évidemment fait les calculs de tête- rallongea son circuit de voitures qu'il sortait d'on ne sait où sur le cahier toujours vierge de sa voisine. Sa patience à bout, Kate eut un mauvais sourire et balança le tout part terre, à deux doigts d'étrangler le garçon aux cheveux de neige -élément ce qu'elle détestait. Le fracas qu'elle causa lui attira les foudres de son professeur qui susurra, l'air énervé :

-Eh bien mademoiselle Kate, puisque vous avez l'air de si peu vous entendre avec votre voisin, déménagez donc à côté de Mello, la place est libre.

Kate se frappa directement la tête sur la table. Non seulement là-bas il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, mais elle se retrouvait à côté de Mello ! Et puis... c'était tout de même la place à Meet. Le professeur s'impatienta :

-Dépêchez-vous au lieu de déranger le cours.

En maudissant tous les dieux -et surtout son professeur- Kate 'déménagea' à contre cœur. Bien que Near semblait à la limite du fou rire avec son habituel sourire étrange, elle s'installa d'un air tout à fait neutre. Ce qui ne dura pas puisqu'elle se prit la tête à deux mains en se traitant d'idiote dés qu'elle fut assise. Et Mello n'hésita à confirmer chaque fois qu'elle s'insultait tout haut.

Pour en rajouter une couche, son professeur décida de changer directement le plan de classe, ce qui signifiait qu'elle se retrouvait enchaînée à côté de la personne qui lui inspirait le moins d'amabilité en ce monde -après la police.

Résignée, elle décida de tout simplement ignorer son voisin et toutes les railleries qu'il pourrait lui lancer et de se concentrer sur les possibles traces d'un espion. Il pouvait s'agir d'un professeur aussi bien que d'un élève mais elle dirait qu'il aurait fallut les deux pour organiser un élèvement sans témoin. Quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Meet et ses talents feraient sûrement partie de sa classe. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ''sympathise'' avec un peu tout le monde pour déceler des indices. Elle en avait tout de manière assez de voir Shy se ronger les sangs alors ça valait bien quelques mensonges.

Ses pensées l'occupèrent tellement qu'elle fut surprise d'entendre la sonnerie qui annonçait la récréation. Elle s'enfuit rapidement de sa place et décida d'attendre Shy dehors lorsqu'on l'aborda.

**Hé hé... mais qui est cette personne? J'avais prévu de la faire apparaître plus tôt mais... comment dire... je l'ai oublié xD Review? A la prochaine!**


End file.
